FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device transporting sheets between two parallel rollers, said rollers featuring, along their respective length, several roller sections some of which have greater diameters and some smaller ones, the roller sections of the one roller having greater diameters facing roller sections of the other roller having smaller diameters.
A device for transporting sheets is known, e.g., from copiers wherein a sheet is transported between rollers having a corrugated profile extending transversely to the sheet-transporting direction in order to move a respective sheet in a "flying" manner i.e. without guiding it or supporting its front area over a long distance onto a sheet pile.
The invention is directed to the problem caused with the known embodiments wherein the roller surfaces have different surface speeds, which may cause damage to delicate surfaces of the sheets being transported.